Shadowhunters in Cardiff
by KittenInAWindow
Summary: The shadowhunters take a trip to Wales to find the Herondale family roots and they find something much different.


**Hey there babes! Crossovers have always been my favorite but this is the first time I've tried writing one so I hope it doesn't suck. Well, Enjoy!**

They all stared up at strange reflective building in front of them. "So, this is the place that my ancestors lived?" Jace asked incredulously, looking around him in disgust,

"To be fair, the Herondales did not live in Cardiff Wales. It was just a mix up in the plane tickets that we got taken here," said Magnus with a shrug looking towards Alec who was standing next to him staring at his phone in confusion. "What's up, babe?"

They had been together long enough by now that the pet name didn't even phase Alec. Magnus sort of missed when his calling Alec a pet name made him splutter and blush but ah well. In response to Magnus's question Alec looked up at the building in front of him and frowning said, "Well, I looked on google maps, to try and find out what this building is but it doesn't even show up."

"Like you can't find the name of it?" Isabelle asked looking over her brother's shoulder at his phone screen.

"No," Alec replied. "I mean it's not here. The whole building. It says that this is just a road."

"So strange reflective building doesn't exist, even though it is obviously right in front of us?" Jace asked turning to look at Alec.

"Exactly."

Far below their feet in the Torchwood hub Tosh was getting some very strange readings. "Jack can you come down here a second?" Tosh called up staring confusedly at her screen. "I don't know what to make of these readings."

"Coming!" called Jack leaping down the stairs from his office and ruffling Ianto's hair as he went by making the Welsh man blush and duck away. Jack only laughed and continued over to Tosh's desk asking, "What's the word?"

She was still looking at her computer screen wrinkling her forehead in confusion, "It's just, there has been no rift activity but I'm getting readings of something I've never seen before from right above us." By now the whole group had gathered around the screen to look at the strangest readings they had all ever seen. "As far as I can tell there is a group of six..." she seemed to be struggling for words and finally said, "beings standing right above us."

"Do you think they are hostile, Jack?" Gwen asked already pulling out her gun.

"Hold on," Jack said exasperatedly putting a hand over Gwen's, pushing her gun down. "Ianto and I will go out the visitor's entrance to see what it is that they are. We'll be on radio." Everyone nodded in understanding and moved back to their normal positions while Ianto and Jack moved towards the cement block that would bring them up to the surface where they would see what was making these insane readings.

"Do you have any what it could be?" Ianto asked looking up at Jack.

"I might," is all that Jack would say.

After Jace had decided to take the Herondale name he had become obsessed with where his family had come from. Once when Magnus and Alec and been hanging out at the Institute Jace and burst into his room trailed by Clary, Isabelle and Simon, who looked confused as to what they were doing. All Jace had said was, "Put your shirts back on, we need to talk." And as he had refused to leave they really had had no choice other than to comply to his wishes, however reluctantly.

Once they were fully clothed once again and everyone had found a place to sit or lay somewhere in Alec's room and everyone was looking at Jace expectantly he began, "So as you know, I've decided to take the Herondale name and now I want ot learn more about my family."

"Family of arrogant shadowhunters," called Magnus from where he was laying with his head in Alec's lap.

"Thanks, Bane. That is definitely what I wanted to know. I guess we're done here, everyone can go home," Jace said throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Can I go?" Simon asked. "Cause I really don't know why I'm here."

"You're here because I want to take a trip," Jace said. "I want to go where my family came from. I thought we could all go. If nothing else it would get us away from the Institute for a while. Unfortunately," and with this Jace looked pointedly at Magnus, "I don't know where my family comes from and the only person who does know seems to be intent on not telling."

"Well," said Izzy from where she was perched on Alec's dresser, "If you interrupted me while I was making out with my boyfriend I wouldn't be telling you anything either."

"That's true, Jace," said Clary with an evil twinkle in her eyes. "You really should apologize."

"What?" asked Jace incredulously. He looked around but all he saw was a room full of expectant faces.

He looked to Alec who usually got him out of situations such as these but all he got was a shrug of his parabatai shoulders and a "Don't look to me, there were two people making out and you interrupted me too. You should actually feel lucky. The last person who interrupted us making out got teleported to Singapore. Granted that guy made a very homophobic comment but still..." Alec said with another shrug. "Time to bite the bullet and apologize."

Jace looked to Magnus who had finally decided to sit up and was looking at him expectantly. "Come on Herondale, I haven't got all day. I mean technically I have all eternity but that beside the point."

Jace groaned and then looked up at Magnus and intoned in a dead voice said, "I'm so sorry Warlock Bane that I interrupted you while you were defiling my parabatai. There, happy?"

"Quite," Magnus said leaning his back against Alec's side. "And I didn't really know your family until the late 1800's. Edmund Herondale lived in London but his son William was born in Wales so you could go there, I guess.

"Great" Jace said jumping up. "I'll go get us plane tickets. Start packing."

And that was how they all ended up in Wales staring up at a weird reflective building wondering what exactly they are doing there.

It was at that moment that Izzy started and asked, "Did those two guys just pop out of the ground?" She pointed towards two guys right in front of the building who were staring right at them.

Ianto stared towards the group of six seemingly normal humans. "Them?" he asked looking at Jack. "They are the ones creating the strange disturbances? But they're human."

"No Ianto, I don't think they are human." Jack replied staring at them, smiling a bit.

"Well are they dangerous? Should I call the others for backup?" Ianto asked about to turn on his mic to tell Tosh and the others to get up there.

"No," Jack said grabbing Ianto's hand and pulling it away from his ear piece.

"But Jack, I think they can see us."

"Doesn't surprise me," Jack said waving to the group who looked around at each other confusedly all except one who waved back with a grin. He had dark hair that he had spiked up with glitter and he wore outrageous clothes that he somehow made look very good Ianto noted. The man beside him looked at him confusedly until the colorful one whispered something to him and his face cleared he looked... excited? "Well we better go greet our visitors!"said Jack before he started striding towards the group leaving Ianto to scramble to catch up with him.

"Who are they and why are you waving at them?" Alec asked incredulously leaning towards Magnus.

Magnus looked at him with a crazy grin on his face. "Do you remember when I told you about the group that watched a rift in time and space and fought the things that popped out of it?"

"Yeah..." Alec said looking back towards the two men, one of which, the one wearing the great coat, looked as excited as Magnus and the other, who was wearing an impeccable suit with a red shirt looking as confused as all of Alec's friends as the two men started walking towards them. "Wait," Alec said in disbelieve, "That's them? They're Torchwood?" Magnus just looked over at him and squeezed his hand, his face still in a manic grin. "By the Angel..."

 **Well, what did ya think? Love, Hate? Let me know by reviewing!**


End file.
